


What If: Trish Stratus becomes a Star Sapphire

by Blue Lantern 2814 (HockeyKnight)



Series: Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X [8]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canada, Crossover, Fans, Locker Room, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Origin Story, Star Sapphires (DCU), Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/pseuds/Blue%20Lantern%202814
Summary: What if Trish Stratus of the World Wrestling Entertainment company was invited to join the Star Sapphires (formerly the Violet Lantern Corps.)
Series: Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/210899





	What If: Trish Stratus becomes a Star Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot story introduces a "What if" scenario inspired by a cross-over themed team built to compete in the table top game Heroclix  
> I've had the privilege to meet Trish once and show her the replica toy game piece. She's awesome and very nice to all her fans.

It was an all too familiar scenario for Trish Stratus. She was in the middle of the ring lying flat on her back. Her head was reeling from the blows she took from the larger angry opponent trying to beat her up. As she tried to regain her focus, she looked up at the ceiling at the arena lights. They were still blurry. She tried to shake that feeling off, but it was going to take some time. Her opponent was getting very mad at her. Trish can hear the angry grunts. Perhaps she was getting frustrated and getting madder by the way Trish was still refusing to lose. Trish always knew she was a competitor and she could feel her strength still there. She loved what she was doing. She was a champion to the fans as they loved to see her compete.

As her awareness reset, she could hear the roar of the crowd getting louder. She loved to hear them cheer for her. They all loved her. The clarity of her senses were coming back around by the time she attempted to roll on to her knees. She could still hear the angry grunting by her masked opponent. It must mean that she was still nearby and ready to strike her again and again. Trish Stratus felt as if it was going to take a lot to give up, but that would mean letting down all her fans who loved her. Love kept her going as she continued to feel it. As long as there was love, she had to keep going.

A quick angry jab to her face by her opponents fist shocked her out of the deep thoughtful daze. Before Trish could discover where the shot came from, another one found it's mark on her other side. Trish didn't have any time to react to the second punch before she was already being grappled by some large arms. Then she heard more angry growling and the words "Slam" in her ear. Trish felt herself being hoisted up from the wresting mat, flipped, and then thrown back down to the mat. She felt the sting of the welts growing on her upper shoulders. The violent crash sent her through ripples of pain throughout her body where strength was once growing from within her.

Trish Stratus knew she couldn't withstand another violent attack from her wrestling opponent. She had a disadvantage in weight, strength, and a seemingly boiling level of emotional rage. It was at that moment Trish thrust up her arm to the arena ceiling. This was a powerful signal to the arena full of her fans. She refused to give in. She felt the love from her fans cheering. She also saw the Canadian flag hanging down from the ceiling. She loves her country. Stratus used her emotions to pull herself off the mat and face her opponent. Rising up she could feel the energy from the crowd. If Trish was to return the fight, she must strike now. She focused on her enemy and instinctively put her arms up at face level. She braced for another strong strike, but found none. Her opponent turned red with rage.

"Don't get up! It's not worth it," the masked lady wrestler growled. "The fans want me to squash your pretty little head in. I'm the one to give them what they want."

However, something following that statement, made it false. Stratus could hear her fans in the crowd grow louder and louder. Some were getting excited and others were chanting something. "We love Trish! We love Trish!" It became a rally cry for Trish. She felt it with her this night. The other wrestler may have acknowledged it also by pantomiming not listening to the crowd and blocked out cheers for Trish. Stratus could then find her opponent charging the ropes for momentum. The other wrestler stomped angrily with each step and with a full head of rage, she waved her arms to signal more grappling.

Trish was ready this time. She met her wrestling enemy with her own force of Stratus-fied brand of excitement and the strength of the fans love for her in the arena. Trish was ready for the charging brute and with some of her own incredible athleticism, Trish was able to escape by bending backwards at the hips. It sent her brutish opponent tumbling into the corner turnbuckle. Just as fluidly as she arced her back, Trish stood up racing to the corner where a confused and hurt wrestler was. "It's time to go home," Trish commanded to the other wrestler.

Stratus grabbed her opponents head and turned her in to her own body. She grappled with her head as to keep it locked in her underarm. By now, Trish had seen all of the wrestling fans in the crowd adoring her with excitement and screaming with anticipation for was they thought was going to occur next. She got stronger by them and used it for yet another incredible feat of athleticism. She brought her opponent out from the corner turnbuckle, stepping forward into the ropes. She appeared to defy gravity in her signature move that only she new how to deliver. While still holding on to her opponents head, Trish climbed up the ropes with her feet and rotated 180 degrees along the corner path, finally allowing gravity to pull her and her oversized opponent straight back down to the wrestling mat. It was intentional for Trish's opponent to receive most of the fall as her trapped head was driven down.

This sent the fans in the arena crazy with excitement! "We love Trish!" They chanted over and over. Trish Stratus anticipated that the signature maneuver just wasn't going to be the final say in her victory. It was merely the beginning of the end. Trish's opponent still was just as angry as before. She transitioned to the second attacking move in the ready position. Just as Trish saw her opponent attempt to rise from the mat, Trish tore into the raging wrestler with a roundhouse kick. It landed squarely on the opponents jaw and neck. Stunned by the sudden blow to the head, Trish watched the opponent stumble forward to finally fall unconscious closer to the middle of the ring. She delivered her patented powerful "chick kick" strike. Trish felt the very powerful emotional surge of love again.

She stormed over to her fallen opponent, with another strong hold, Trish managed to flip her opponent on her back, falling on top of her while the referee counted 1-2-3.

Trish raised her arm in victory and loved the feeling when she knew the match almost ended differently. She gave back to all of her cheering fans in the arena as well as the millions of fans watching on their TV sets a big bright smile. Trish heard the prompt from the referee that another official was entering with her WWE championship belt. She also felt the love of working as the champion in the company. She loved being champion. Taking it from the WWE official, Trish hoisted it up above her head, prompting yet again another wave of cheers from the fans. However, the show still wasn't over as Trish vaulted herself on the second rope to hold out her championship title belt to her fans. She took in all the cheers and hoped for them that they knew she loved all of them just as much. Trish stepped down off the ropes and turned back to her defeated opponent who was still lying on the wrestling mat. "They still love me!" Even if Trish's opponent was wallowing in the loss, Trish showed a moment for concern to see if the other officials were carefully escorting her broken opponent out from the ring and receiving the care that she needed. It takes an even special kind of compassionate love for her fellow wrestlers that they were all taken care of.

Trish took one final salute to the fans and again raised the championship belt over her head. She looked up at the bright lights and the Canadian flag still proudly hanging from the arena rafters. After that, she exited the ring and made her way back up the ramp to where she knew to be led back to the dressing room. It seemed like every fan at the railing reached out their arm with the hope for some kind of contact. She wanted to take the time to thank everyone for cheering her and helping her to victory. As she passed by, she randomly selected a hand after hand on both sides. Even the fans who made big placard signs all seemed to read praise for her. Still others were making proposals of marriage to her that she couldn't accept. As she reached the summit of the stage ramp, she caught one homemade sign from a young female fan. It spelled out in black marker "We ♥ you, Trish". In a gesture of goodwill, the young fan stretched out to get Trish's attention. She took the sign from the fan and walked up the stage ramp and made sure that the cameras final projection was that of Trish holding the handmade sign.

Once Trish was sure that the broadcast had ended, she called a production attendant over to bring her a black ink pen. She returned the owner's sign back to her with the added value of her "Trish Stratus" signature on it. After that, Trish made her final bow and made her way back to the locker room.

(to be continued in chapter 2 coming up shortly.)


End file.
